Drag Me into Your Arms
by Rehaniah
Summary: Hermione attends a party at Malfoy Manor and proceeds to wander off - guess who finds her! Note: Same plot as my other fic 'Lead me into your arms' but features an angsty Lucius instead


**IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!! Now that I have your attention :) This story has the EXACT SAME PLOT as my other story 'Lead me into your Arms'. This is because I wrote that story first but I wasn't entirely happy with the way that Lucius turned out - he was very understanding, considerate etc., and even though I do like that story I found myself writing another one which had Lucius behaving in a more unfeeling way. But that means that ****these two stories are very similar in descriptions and plot****. Therefore, ****you will see a lot of stolen phrases and descriptions that also appear in the other fic****. **

**I know that this makes it seem like I haven't tried but I did mean to write only the one story and I simply wrote this as an exercise to see if I could make Lucius less understanding and more cold towards Hermione. **

**Anyway, now that I've warned you of that, feel free to carry on reading but please don't flame me saying that this plot is no different from my other story because ****it isn't meant to be****. **

**Thank you & hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable settings and characters belong to J K Rowling. I do not make any money from this work.**

* * *

**Drag Me into Your Arms**

"Oh come on Hermione! It'll do you good. You haven't been anywhere except to work and back for ages!"

"Ginny I do not feel like playing tag-along to a more-than-likely snobby, slytherin-filled party. You know that I hate parties anyway so why are you even bothering to ask?" Hermione was trying not to get angry but the young redhead's incessant whining and needling was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Because it'll be good for you and I want to show you my appreciation for all your support."

"By inviting me to be a third wheel to you and your boyfriend who, I've no doubt, still despises me just as much as he did when we were at school."

"No he doesn't. He said that he was pleased that you'd been so understanding about me and him since no other members of my friends or family were."

"I somehow can't imagine Malfoy saying something so thoughtful." Hermione tried to disguise her sarcastic tone.

"Well he's different now!"

"Different with you maybe Ginny, but I can almost guarantee that he won't be different with me."

"Oh just come Hermione! I'll even get Draco to show you some of his family's libraries if you like." Ginny said, sounding exasperated. Hermione's ears picked up,

"The party … it's at Malfoy Manor?"

"Well yes of course." _Now didn't that get Hermione's attention_, though she managed to hide it,

"So … do you think he would let me have a look at the library?" She didn't have to try very hard to sound interested at this possibility, but now it certainly wasn't the only reason why she felt her mind whirring with the thought of accepting Ginny's offer.

Ginny let out a sigh,

"Yes, I'm sure he'd let look at a load of dusty old books while everyone else has fun." she snapped.

Hermione ran a hand over her face, all pretence of trying to work now forgotten. Did she have the courage to go? Did she even want to?

"Ok … I'll come." She said, trying not to dwell on the sound of her pounding heart…

********

The blonde headed young man was waiting for them when they apparated into the large entrance hall.

He raised himself up from his slouch against the wall and lazily walked towards them, his eyes flickering from one to the other.

He stopped in front of them and looked to Hermione,

"Granger, you clean quite nice don't you?" His drawling voice was clearly amused and his lips seemed to be struggling to hold in a sneer.

"Thank you Mal-Draco." Hermione was determined to be pleasant even if he wasn't. Afterall her friend did seem to genuinely like him, for some reason that Hermione couldn't fathom. Draco kept his eyes on her for a moment longer before turning his attention to her companion,

"Alright babe." His eyes seemed to light up and his smile became genuine.

"Hi Draco." Ginny closed the space between them and leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. Hermione watched as Draco's arm came round and dragged the small girl closer to him, deepening the kiss. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked away.

Guests were milling about everywhere and several more apparated into the entrance hall to join the gathering. She briefly wondered if Draco was supposed to be acting as the welcoming committee. She glanced back to the now heated tongue tangling of the two individuals beside her, _because if he was, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, except where Ginny was concerned._

Her eyes returned to the immaculately dressed wizards and witches socialising. She'd never seen so much finery and wealth in one place and she felt awfully incongruous in her plain dark red dress, her neck and fingers remaining unadorned unlike everyone else whose jewels and diamonds seemed never to cease in their glinting and glistening as the soft light caught and reflected them.

Almost subconsciously she felt her eyes examining the fray for one particular immaculately dressed figure…

A tiny giggle brought Hermione's attention back to her compatriots for the evening who had managed to separate their mouths. Ginny's face was flushed and Malfoy was licking his lips and waggling his eyebrows at her. He stopped as soon as he saw Hermione watching them and his face set back into his typical expression, that of a kind of bored superiority.

"Well shall we go in then?" He said moving round to Ginny's side and laying an arm round her waist. They started walking towards the entrance to the room on their right where the majority of people seemed to be gathered.

Hermione took a deep breath against the fear that threatened to overwhelm her and followed in their wake…

*********

_He wasn't here._

_She had found out that it was actually Draco who had organised the party and not his father but still you think he would have at least checked in…_

As she stood next to one of the many buffet tables slowly sipping a glass of champagne, Hermione couldn't work out if she was disappointed or relieved. Mind you, the man had the uncanny ability to always invoke conflicting emotions within her, so she shouldn't have been too surprised at her current feelings.

She sighed and put her half-empty glass down on the table. She scanned the crowd for flaming red hair alongside palest blonde.

She spotted them. Malfoy was engrossed in a conversation with a dark-skinned wizard and Ginny was nattering to said-wizards date. She could tell that neither of them would notice if she disappeared.

_She'd just have a brief look for that library herself and then, if she couldn't find it, head home …_

*********

_Merlin all these corridors looked the same. Had she been down this one before?!_ She wasn't sure so she kept walking, her lonely footsteps echoing in the stillness. She stopped and opened another door at random.

_Nope, no library, just another sitting room by the looks of things. That would make four that she'd come across so far…_

She softly closed the door again and sighed. She would just go home. She didn't feel at all comfortable snooping round someone else's house, even if that house was ridiculously large and she had been promised at least a glimpse of _some_ books…

Oh well.

She started walking back the way she had come, hoping that she would indeed be able to find her way back through the maze of corridors to the entrance hall so that she could apparate home to her small flat.

"My, my, and what do we have here I wonder?" Hermione froze at the sound of the drawling voice behind her, this one much deeper and infinitely more self-assured than the one that had greeted her when she first arrived inside the house.

Slowly she turned around.

This Malfoy also wasn't slouching against anything. Instead he waited tall and proud at the end of the hallway where she currently stood.

Hermione couldn't help but take in his attire. He wore a deep blue, almost navy, shirt with sleeves that had been rolled up to his elbows and casual black slacks. Hermione's eyes widened even further at the sight of his bare feet before quickly looking back up to his face. It seemed oddly improper to witness something as homely as trousers with bare feet on someone like Mr Malfoy, whom she had only ever seen in a formal setting. She wondered how he could still look so intimidating while being dressed so casually.

She saw that his lips were curled up at the edges and his eyes held a disturbing intensity.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I was just-" _snooping around your house _"-trying to find a bathroom," _veeeery original idea from the smartest-witch-of-her-generation_.

"Were you now?" He drawled as he started to make his way towards her, unhurriedly eating up the space between them.

Despite efforts to the contrary, Hermione found herself frozen, helpless to do anything but watch him prowl closer.

He stopped about a foot away from her, grey eyes peering down at her from his towering height. She jumped when she felt a large hand move to take hold of the arm just above her elbow, it's grip firm and unyielding.

"Well then … it's this way." And she felt herself being inexorably drawn forwards by the hold on her body. She felt her feet moving down the corridor, in the opposite direction from the way that she had come. Further away from the party…

Further away from other people…

*********

The proceeded up and around numerous flights of stairs and long hallways until Hermione had absolutely no clue as to how to get back …

She had a sneaking suspicion that that had been what the man striding along beside her had intended…

They stooped outside a door unidentifiable from the rest that lined the wall,

"Here we are." Malfoy reached for the gold handle and swung open the door to reveal a lavish bathroom ornately furnished in gold and cream.

Malfoy used his hold on her elbow to drag her forwards until she was inside the room. Then he released her and stepped back. He took hold of the door handle and said,

"Don't be long."

Before shutting the door, leaving her alone.

She let out a sigh that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding in.

_Well, you wanted to see him Hermione…_ True enough, but now she realised just how different it felt seeing him without numerous Ministry employees in the background. She hadn't realised how it would feel seeing him on his own ground. How much more unsure of herself she would be within his presence. Of course he had always invoked feelings of insecurity and confusion within her but this felt … different. She began to think maybe she should never have come tonight…

She jumped when she heard a low clearing of the throat outside and realised that he was waiting for her.

She looked around. She didn't actually need the bathroom since she'd only had half a glass of champagne all evening but she flushed the loo anyway so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

She then washed her hands and dried them on the fluffy white towel, her apprehension increasing with every moment that went by.

She had the momentarily insane idea of escaping out the window but quickly discarded such a thought. She sensed that if she tried that he would know what she was doing, and she wasn't a coward … or at least she hadn't been up until now …

She opened the door and sure enough he was waiting for her, watching her keenly. She felt her heartbeat increasing.

As soon as she'd closed the door behind her he'd once again taken hold of her arm and began leading her in the opposite direction to which they had come, deeper into his own territory. Hermione's heart quickened even more,

"A-are we heading back to the party?"

Cold grey eyes glanced at her own wide brown ones as they continued to walk,

"What do you think?" The fear that had been warily simmering now began to boil over. She forced her feet to stop moving, digging her heels into the plush carpet.

Feeling the sudden resistance through the grip on her arm, Malfoy stopped and turned around so as to face her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"I-I think I'd like to go back to the party." Try as she might she couldn't stop the small quivering of her words. Thin, pale lips quirked upwards,

"Would you now?" He took a moment to lazily sweep his eyes up and down her body before returning to her face,

"I don't think that's what you really want." His voice sounded so sure and Hermione's breathing faltered. The man began to once again tug her along after him and she stumbled a few steps before managing to bring herself to a stop once more,

"I mean it, I want to go back. I-I don't want to go with you." The last part was spoken almost like a confession.

Malfoy simply gazed at her for a long moment before suddenly moving closer, so much so that she could feel the heat of his body flowing over her own skin. She began to tremble slightly as she strained to look up at him,

"Then why did you come hmm? I know you _my dear_, raucous parties are not your idea of an entertaining evening. Spending pointless hours doing nothing but eating, drinking and falling over other people on a dance floor … No, you did not come here for that." His voice held so much confidence, so much surety that it was as if he was proclaiming that the sun would rise tomorrow. Hermione swallowed to try and relieve the dryness of her mouth,

"Th-Then why do you think I came?" She attempted to make her voice challenging, accusatory.

"You came to see me." An absolute statement of fact, not one hint of hesitation contained within.

"Your arrogance is unbelievable." He threw back his head and laughed even though her words had been spoken in all seriousness.

He looked back to her, eyes glinting like the diamonds that she had observed downstairs,

"Had your little friend said that this party was being held at any other house, you would not even have hesitated to decline her offer with a scornful remark about how completely an absurd idea it was to even think about asking you. Yet because it was being held in _my house_, by my son no less, you knew that I would be around. If not actually attending the party then at least be somewhere further back in the untainted recesses of my vast home. Hence you came looking for me … for which I am very glad."

"Really? Because you seem to be treating me with nothing but scorn at the moment." She couldn't believe the way he was so sure about her intentions-

"I am only telling you what you already know my dear. What you already know but won't admit to yourself."

"You're very sure of yourself then." She retorted, even as she felt a sinking feeling begin to creep over her.

"No, I am very sure of you." His grip reasserted itself round her arm,

"Now come. Your mission is complete, you found me. Not that I was trying very hard to hide mind you." He suddenly lowered his head down so that it was only a breath away from her own and she could practically feel the words as they formed and fell from his lips, "Afterall, who do you think suggested that your little friend invite you here in the first place?" He backed away from her startled face and then turned to carry on walking down the corridor, his grip once again leading her… And she found herself unable to do anything else but follow.

They came to another door unidentifiable from the rest. He opened it and guided her inside. She stood just inside the threshold as Lucius proceeded to close the door, releasing his hold on her in order to do so.

She heard the sound of wood against wood clicking into place and she felt her already ragged heartbeat become even more strained.

She couldn't even bring herself to look round the room that she had entered, all she could focus on were the sounds being made from the man behind her.

She jumped when she felt both Lucius' hands come to rest on her shoulders from behind her. He slowly slid them down her bare arms, causing goose bumps to erupt in their wake,

"So tense my dear," The words were whispered right into her ear before he took hold of both her wrists, his long fingers completely encasing the small members, "Why don't we try sitting down hmm?"

And before Hermione could respond he was using his hold and his body at her back to press her forwards, guiding in the direction of the fireplace which crackled merrily before two armchairs and a dark green settee.

She wanted to say something, wanted to stop and take control of the situation but Lucius' hold was insistent and her brain was fogged with panic.

He stopped her just in front of the settee and turned her around. She could feel her body visibly trembling from apprehension as he tilted his head and looked down at her. Once again he placed his hands on her shoulders, applying a slight pressure in indication that she should sit down. She did so hesitantly and watched as Lucius took his place beside her.

She found herself captured within stormy grey eyes that held such cruelness and power within their depths. She forced her eyes away from such intensity and made herself focus on observing the room that she was in.

The room was as large as the others but held a more 'used' feel to it. There were numerous book shelves lining the walls and she spotted a large oak desk in one corner that was covered with papers …

Apparently he'd brought her to … some kind of study? His personal study?

He noticed the look of uncertainty on her face,

"Understand that I could have brought you to the master bedroom but I imagine that that would have only served to make you even more nervous, so I thought we'd start here." Her head snapped towards him, outrage and embarrassment plain on her features and shock finally loosening her heavy tongue,

"What?! What do you mean?! I don't know exactly what you're thinking-" His imposing voice cut her off,

"You know exactly what I'm thinking Hermione and are very much aware of my interest in you." She swallowed…she had not expected that … She wasn't quite sure what she had expected, but it wasn't what was happening. She took a breath before continuing,

"Be that as it may, I think you have mistaken me for the type of girl-"

"I know _exactly_ what type of girl you are Hermione. You are not some whore to fuck and cast away, neither are you some coy vixen who needs to be seduced with superficial flattery and empty adulation before spreading her legs and revealing her true nature." Hermione's face blazed red with anger, humiliation and confusion - _why was he saying these things to her?! _However he continued before she could actually voice her concerns,

"I know very well what you are my dear. You are strong-willed and powerful in your own right. You are independent and sure of your place in the world … Yet you have never allowed yourself to be touched by a man." Hermione's eyes widened in utter mortification, _Oh grave Merlin, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT?!? She had kept that secret. _He answered her unspoken question,

"I know that because I have observed you for a very long time. You have had boyfriends, romantic interests, most notably the Weasley boy, but you have never taken them to your bed, or allowed yourself into theirs." He abruptly leaned in to nuzzle his face against hers, "And why is that hmm?" His warm skin grazed over her own. Hermione didn't move a muscle, her entire body frozen from bewilderment and shock.

His lips ghosted over hers, "I wonder, do you even know yourself?"

She closed her eyes against his mocking question. She closed her eyes to block out the flawless porcelain skin and those pitiless grey orbs. She closed her eyes so that he wouldn't be able to see the truth, that _she just didn't know!_ She didn't know why she'd stayed celibate for so long. It wasn't like she hadn't had offers … But she'd just kept turning them down …

"Would you like to know what I think the reason is Hermione?" The lips, still softly skimming over her own, whispered before continuing,

"I think the reason you never let any of your entanglements claim you is because you have never felt true desire towards them. Oh, you enjoyed their company, valued their friendship, but they didn't invoke within you that burning, that feeling of suffocating unless you got close to them. You never once looked at any of them with heat in your gaze … But I've seen you look at me that way Hermione. Even as you're mind condemned you, I've seen you're eyes seek me out in a crowded room and _wondered_ … wondered what it would be like with me … with us-"

"N-No." She tried to drag herself away but his hands shot out and clamped round her upper arms, holding her down, holding her in place,

"Do not lie to me Hermione, I do not appreciate it." His voice had become suddenly cold and commanding but now it turned silky once more, "Just give in to me my dear, I can take care of you. If you surrender yourself to me, I'll give you what you're looking for." She drew in a ragged gulp of air and internally cursed herself. This was all happening so fast, she didn't know what to do, how to react to the things he was saying … _But dammit if he wasn't right_. The only problem was that she didn't just want this man for a quick gratification and then to go off on her merry way and never lay eyes upon him again. No, she wanted him for longer than that …

But now that he had said the words that she had been both praying and dreading to hear she realised with certain clarity that she couldn't let this go any further. She just couldn't …

"If I didn't let Ron touch me, a boy who I knew actually cared for me, what makes you think I'd let you?" She was comforted when she heard that her voice sounded sure and calm, starkly contrasting with the feeling of her body.

"Because you know that I do care for you. But you also know that I find it difficult to display such affections … So you want to take a leap of faith and submit yourself to me in the hope that it will enable me to reveal my true and heartfelt feelings towards you … And then after you have accomplished that feat and we both declare our undying adulation for each other … we can live happily ever after."

At the beginning of that speech Hermione had felt her heart leap, all the fears and concerns that she'd been experiencing only a moment ago swiftly vanishing into nothing at his revelation that he cared for her. But then he had carried on and her brain had comprehended the coldly mocking voice that he was using and she felt herself feeling _absolutely fucking stupid_. A brainless idiot that would put flobberworms to shame…

Stupid and yet … even as her mind pummelled her for it … She knew he was right … _He was right _… She did want that … She foolishly, against all the evidence, against everything that she knew about the man before her … She wanted to give herself over to him … And she wanted that trust and that belief on her part to make him reveal that he did indeed feel something for her … Even if it was only a fraction of what she felt …

This affection hadn't been born overnight, nor was it the result of irreal daydreams or imaginings brought about by loneliness. It wasn't based on his looks or her own sexual intrigue. No, when she had first started work at the Ministry they had engaged in clipped salutations and no more. And yet, slowly, necessary greetings and stilted observations of the obvious had evolved into something more… They had engaged in stimulating and challenging discussions on a variety of subjects and even though Hermione found herself overwhelmed and infuriated by him, she couldn't help but release a small smile when he would come to visit her in her tiny office or when she would encounter him in another department or the foyer…

Unfortunately all this had led her directly to the point she currently held. And before she knew it she had found herself incredibly fond, maybe even more than that, of a domineering, conniving, manipulative, obscenely-arrogant man who hardly ever let his emotions show. _That's why_ she had gone looking for the library, why she had come to this stupid party in the first place. Against her conscience and against all of her better judgements … she had wanted to see _him _…

But she could see now that this meant nothing to him …

This was just his form of some sick twisted game …

She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes together, blocking out _him_ and his humour at her own foolishness.

She jerked herself upwards, trying to get off the settee but all he did was tighten his grip on her, his hands feeling as if they were crushing her bones. She let out a strangled gasp at the pain even as she plopped back down from the infinitesimal distance that she managed to raise herself up to.

She kept her eyes tightly closed as she felt Lucius' lips ghost across her own,

"Now, Hermione let's not be hasty shall we?" His moist tongue darted out to give the briefest tickling over her pursed mouth, "Afterall, I know that you want me even with the insecurities you feel and your exasperation at my personality." He brought his lips even closer, a feat she hadn't thought possible without rendering them incapable of movement, "And I can't deny that I don't want you as well." Hermione let out a breath and opened her eyes. Lucius leaned back slightly so that she had a clear view of his face. It didn't do much good; she couldn't read anything there. His voice hadn't held the cruel amusement that it had done previously but it wasn't exactly the most heart-warming of declarations …_'He wanted her?' _She found herself slightly comforted that he'd said the words but … _could she trust him just on that?_

She saw his head once again draw closer to her own, tilting slightly so as to line his lips up against hers …

_Could she trust him on just 'I want you'? _

She felt his warm breath flowing over her own mouth, could feel the heat of his skin …

_No, she couldn't-_

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this - I really can't-"

Hermione leapt of the settee, no longer being held down by strong hands, and rushed towards the door but his voice reached her ears just before she got there.

"The door is locked Hermione." Her steps faltered, she hadn't heard him recite any locking charm, hadn't even seen his wand on him… She hurried the last few steps and began to earnestly yank at the handle. True to his word though, there was absolutely no give. She pulled out her wand from the hip holster underneath her dress, then she began to cast charm after charm-

"You won't be able to open it. It will open at my directive and no less." She turned back around so as to watch him. He hadn't moved from his seat on the settee and was impassively watching her.

"Let me out." She tried to make her voice firm and unafraid. She failed.

"Come back over here." His voice was the exact opposite of hers; calm, composed, completely sure of itself … Just like the man it belonged to.

Hermione shook her head and then reluctantly, realising that she had no other options, raised her wand,

"I want you to open this door now." Lucius didn't even blink, though the side of his lip did quirk upwards. That infuriated Hermione. She didn't like not being taking seriously, particularly when it came to magic. She was a bloody powerful witch for Merlin's sake, _he_ should be the one who was afraid, instead it was her,

"_I mean it! Let me out now!_" Her shouting at least disguised the tremble in her voice.

Lucius gave a sigh before raising himself up off the settee and then unhurriedly making his way towards her. She grasped her wand tighter,

"Stop! I don't want you to come any closer. You can release the locking charm from there."

He did stop and then raised one sardonic-looking eyebrow and titled his head to look at her, like one might do when dealing with a troublesome child,

"Now Hermione," He once again started walking towards her, "Did you really believe that I was coming over here to unlock the door?"

He stopped barely a millimetre away from the tip of the shaking wand and stared at her, not even one flicker of apprehension on his face.

Hermione desperately wanted to look away but she couldn't. She _knew_ that she should hate this man. He was arrogant, cruel, callous and she could never tell what he was thinking (which was the thing that incensed her the most). She wanted to be able to just curse him and then flee back home, but she couldn't. To her chagrin she just couldn't … and he knew it….

Almost as if he'd read her mind he raised his own hand to lay it over the one holding her wand. He applied a gentle pressure,

"Come now Hermione, we both know that you would never be able to bring yourself to hurt me." She felt her wand being lowered down towards the ground.

Malfoy still kept hold of her hand even when her wand was pointing straight down. He stepped closer to her. She tried to back away but the grip on her hand tightened, warning her. She stayed put.

"Now, where were we hmm?" He said softly as he leaned his head down towards her own. Hermione felt her chest constrict as she once again saw his perfect, pale skin coming closer,

"N-no, I-I can't." Lucius lips rested a hairs breadth away from her own,

"You can. You will."

"You hate me." He chuckled, she felt the warm air escaping his mouth only to be breathed into her own.

"Is that your argument? The war is over girl. I fought on your side remember."

"Only to save your own skin … and your own wealth." He chuckled again,

"You _wound_ me Hermione. And there are things that I care about besides money." She felt the trepidation creeping over her, it's cold grip taking hold, anesthetising her vocal cords …

"For instance, currently I find myself caring about … _this_-" And he kissed her.

His lips were firm and unyielding against hers and the hand that wasn't currently holding onto her wand hand anchored itself round the back of her neck, holding her in place.

She felt the insistent touch of his tongue against her closed lips, demanding entrance. She drew up her last reserves of strength in order to keep him out.

He pulled back slightly, just enough to break the kiss and rest his lips on top of her own so that she could feel his words being formed as they were spoken,

"Now my dear, you're not being very co-operative are you?" He gently pecked her lips. "And yet I know you want this." He pecked her again.

"I-I don't, I don't want this-" Her voice sounded weak and strained.

"No, you don't _want_ to want this." That fleeting kiss again and that knowing laugh, "But still … you do want it." Another kiss, this one infinitesimally longer, "So just let me in…_Hermione_." She gasped at the sinfully dark way he whispered her name and then he was on her…

His kiss was like nothing she'd ever experienced. He was ferocious in his possession of her mouth, exploring every part of it, leaving his touch, his own taste on every inch. Both his hands reached up to grab hold of each side of her head, securing her in the place that he desired, leaving her completely vulnerable to his attack.

Her hands weakly reached out to clutch at his shirt. She had never felt anything even close to this and her mind seemed to be liquefying to mush. The way Malfoy was sliding his tongue against hers, around hers, sucking it into the burning cavern of his own mouth…

It was as if her whole body was slowly being set on fire because of his actions. Pulsing waves of heat emanated from their joined mouths that danced through her, right down to the tips of her feet.

She barely comprehended when Lucius started moving her backwards, pulling her back towards the settee that she had fled from…

She didn't know how many steps back she had taken, five, fifty, she just found herself suddenly being stopped and then suddenly being pushed down, the movement breaking her previous contact with Malfoy's lips.

She felt herself falling and then her behind banging down on the plush rug that was laid out in front of the fire.

Lucius stood towering over her for a moment, his expression one of a predator observing his helpless prey. Then he suddenly dropped down, planting his knees on either side of her and straddling her small waist.

He leaned over so that their chests were parallel. She felt him run a his middle finger over her now very sore lips,

"Hmm … That was very satisfying indeed." Malfoy drawled, the dancing lights from the fire reflecting themselves within his eyes as he continued hungrily watching her.

She felt one of his hands stroke down her right arm before it came to a stop. She glanced down in time to see him extricate her wand from where it had still been held weakly between her fingers,

"Now let's get rid of this shall we?" He said, deftly sliding the wood out of her grasp. "Afterall … you won't be needing it. I suppose at this point I could make some asinine comment as to how I have the only wand you'll be needing … but I won't."

She watched helplessly as he tossed her only line of defence away from them and started to feel tears prick the back of her eyes at her sheer lack of control over the situation. She didn't understand what was happening, she didn't understand what Malfoy had just said, she didn't understand what he was going to do to her and terror had effectively paralysed her entire being. The man above her noticed her look of woe and he raised a hand to stroke down her cheek,

"There, there my dear. Don't fret. All you have to do is lie back and let me look after of you. I'll tell you everything you need to do."

Weakly she shook her head while he continued stroking her face, his cold eyes scrutinising her.

"I-I'm s-sorry. But I-I can't do this… My-my first time … it-it can't be with you." She hadn't particularly meant to phrase it that way since she didn't want to insult him, but her mind was in such turmoil that she could barely speak let alone worry about how her words would be received.

"Why not? I know what I'm doing and I will make sure that you enjoy it." He didn't sound offended. Once again the only emotions within his voice were arrogance and unshakable confidence.

She couldn't help but let out a derisive, if trembling and short, laugh at his statement.

"Y-You really aren't even trying to be comforting in order to get me do this are you?" He eyes seemed to pierce her even more,

"I am being truthful Hermione. I would have thought that that would mean more to you than flowery words and shallow adorations."

"I-I don't trust you." He continued to look down at her impassively,

"You do not have to trust me, it is not mandatory for the act. We will get along fine, even without your trust."

"But… I want to trust the person who takes away my virginity." It seemed pointless to be anything but candid right now. Lucius gave a small smile as if she'd told an unfunny joke,

"You do trust me Hermione … You just won't allow yourself to admit it based on our previous experience and the philosophies of those you surround yourself with."

She frowned slightly as she took in his words,

"My friends… My friends look out for me."

"I've no doubt."

"They care about me…"

"I've no doubt about that either … as long as you're doing what they consider to be _agreeable_." She really didn't like the flicker of doubt that sparked through her at his words. Or the way her mind suddenly conjured up images from when she had been ignored because of refusing to constantly help Harry and Ron with their homework or from the time when Ginny's family had found out about her and Draco... So she diverted the conversation,

"I think this all a game to you. Some kind of twisted way to get one up on Harry and Ron or to prove something to yourself. Or-or to prove that I am just as lowly and pathetic as you always thought my kind to be-"

"No, _those_ are scenarios and explanations that your mind has created in order to protect yourself from me, and to explain my given behaviour towards you that doesn't coincide with your long held beliefs about the man I am."

"I do still remember when you tried to kill me in the department of mysteries."

"And after that I saw the error of my ways."

"You saw that you were on the losing side." Lucius let out a long sigh and closed his eyes briefly. Opening them again, he spoke,

"Hermione I would happily while away hour after hour discussing our most extraordinary history in detail and quarrelling over every point. But at the moment I am currently straddling your sinfully heated body and I am looking down at your disarrayed hair, your swollen lips and your delectably heaving chest and I find myself desiring to do something other than argue." For added measure he ground his hardness into her and she couldn't help but let out a breathless gasp, "Therefore," He leaned down until her whole vision encompassed nothing but his face, "I suggest you let me have my wicked way with your luscious little body and then we can get back to our tug of words when we are both sated and our minds are able to think much more coherently, thereby enabling us to have a much more rewarding dispute. Do you think you could agree to that?" Here he gave yet another push of his hips against hers, igniting more flames within her body.

She was still incredibly unsure about herself, and more importantly about the man above her, but she couldn't deny the feelings that he was invoking within her. And though her mind fought it with all it's might, she knew with certainty that her body and her heart only wanted him…

"O-ok. You can do…" Hermione's mind went blank, she just didn't know what how to phrase things in this situation! "…whatever." She cringed, that was not the word that she wanted.

Lucius laughed and then stroked her face once more,

"Really? You would let me do whatever I liked to you Hermione?" She hadn't meant to say that particular word and he knew it. But he never gave her a chance to answer his darkly whispered question since he almost immediately slid both his hands down to her shoulders, underneath the straps of her dress,

"In that case, I think I would like to see you naked Hermione." She wanted to speak but her throat had closed up the moment she had felt the warm palms of his hands touching her own skin.

He eased the material off her shoulders and slowly dragged it down her body.

Her heart rate seemed to quicken with every centimetre of skin that was revealed so that when Lucius finally pulled the gown away from her, deftly removing her strappy sandals just beforehand, she felt like her chest was going to explode and her skin was flushed with embarrassment.

After discarding the dress behind him, he sat back on his haunches …and stared at her.

"Very nice…" She still couldn't read anything in his voice, he may as well have been talking about the weather…

He prowled over her once again until he came level with her chest. He fingered the thin straps of her bra,

"Just a couple more items hmm." He slid his hands down over her cloth covered breasts before stopping at the point where her back met the soft carpet.

"Now raise yourself up for me Hermione." He stroked her sides with his thumbs.

"Could-er-could you erm… take off something too?" She could barely get the words out of her constricted throat but she really didn't like the thought of her being completely naked while he was still completely covered.

"That eager to see me are you my dear?" He watched her for a moment before speaking,

"I'll remove my shirt but I'll keep the trousers on for now I think." He leaned down to brush his lips over hers before continuing, "We don't want to you to get even more scared now do we?" Yet again his voice sounded amused. Nevertheless he leant back and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, his eyes on her face as he did so.

Hermione watched as pale, sculpted skin was gradually revealed to her. She wanted to reach out and touch the lean muscles but her hands were shaking like mad and she didn't want Lucius to see just how _truly_ _terrified_ she actually was, so she kept them clenched at her side.

He finished unbuttoning and tossed the expensive garment behind him before raising an eyebrow,

"Feel better now?" She didn't really but nodded anyway, a small thank you falling from her lips. Lucius returned himself to his previous position,

"Now that I have complied to your request, perhaps you would comply with mine." His hands rested on her sides again and carefully she lifted her upper body.

She felt his warm palms snake round and flick open the small clasp in the middle of her back. Her bra sagged and as he brought his hands back round he peeled the fabric away from her, then tossed that behind him to join her dress. Her hands instinctively went to cover herself. Even though she had agreed to let him do this, it didn't make the situation any less humiliating and her skin seemed to be permanently blazing with embarrassment. Lucius made a tsking sound and reached out to grasp her wrists,

"Now, now, Hermione. I didn't do that just to give your hands something to do." She tried to fight him but he was much stronger and he easily wrenched her hands away, pinning them down at her sides. He looked into her eyes,

"Now be a good girl and keep them there." He gave her a significantly warning look and then released her hands. Reluctantly she kept them beside her.

He examined her breasts for a moment before cupping them both with his hands, the sensation making Hermione tense and her skin tingle.

"Well, well, aren't these nice." He said as he began to massage the fleshy globes. He used both his thumbs to brush across her twin stiff peaks and Hermione's already rather ragged breathing struggled even more,

"Yessss … Very nice." Without warning he leaned his head down and captured a rosy nipple between his teeth. He bit down lightly, ripping a strangled cry from Hermione's throat, before proceeding to suck the sensitised flesh into the searing temperature of his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth over the bud.

Hermione's back arched off the floor as she helplessly moaned and gasped at his actions.

Lucius switched his attentions to her other nipple, paying it the same treatment while his hand worked itself on the one that he had just left.

He continued to suckle at her until she felt like her whole body was practically screaming with sensation.

Finally he raised his head, leaving her to collapse back on the floor, panting as her body continued to quiver.

"There now, wasn't that enjoyable?" She wanted to say yes but found her mouth incapable of cooperating.

Lucius now looked down to the panty-covered centre between her legs,

"Now lets see what else we can do…" He slowly glided down her body, stopping every so often to place open mouthed kisses on the skin of her belly.

He reached the simple cotton garment and hooked his fingers into the elastic. He raised glittering grey eyes back to hers,

"I wonder what type of sounds you will make when I touch you down here." He swiftly pulled the garment down over her legs and off her, discarding that behind him to join their other clothes. Placing a hand on each leg he moved them outwards so as to insinuate his large form between them before smiling at her, "Lets find out shall we?"

She started as he smoothed his hands up the inner sides of her thighs,

"Now then…" She felt one of his fingers slowly circle her opening, skimming over the heated flesh there, and her body couldn't help but tense up at the unaccustomed touch in the place where no one else had ever ventured, not even herself…

"Just relax my dear," She tried to do as he said, tried to force her body to obey her mind.

She felt the tip of one of his fingers press forward into her,

"Relax…" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her breathing, calm her body.

"That's it … _There we are_," She felt his finger slide fully inside her and her breathing caught. "There we are now…" His deep, drawling voice sounded as if he was teaching a small child a new skill. Except there was nothing childish or innocent about this situation…

She felt his finger draw out slightly before slowly pushing back in again…

"I have to get you ready for me Hermione." She could once again detect that tone of amusement but her mind didn't have long to contemplate it.

Lucius began moving his finger in a practised motion and Hermione could feel her body responding. Little pulsing waves began to spiral out from where he was leisurely pumping in and out of her.

She felt him insert another finger alongside the first, stretching her that little bit more as he increased the tempo slightly, causing those waves to grow…

Her breathing came in short, unnatural gasps and her body began to tremble with the build up of sensation…

"Now then my dear, let's try something shall we? Let's hear you say my name while I fuck you with my fingers."

Hermione's face screwed up slightly. She didn't like the words that he was using, they only served to heighten her apprehension and doubt over this whole situation … But Merlin, it was so hard to concentrate while experiencing this feeling…

"Come now Hermione, say my name for me. Let's see it fall from those pretty lips of yours…" His voice made it through the thrumming of her body and, with some effort, she brought her lips together,

"L-Lucius…" This was the first time that she could remember ever saying his name out loud and the word was not very strong, her lips not used to enunciating the syllables.

"Such a delightful stutter… Now say it again for me."

"Lucius." Slightly stronger that time.

"_Very good _my dear. And again." He sped up the pace of his fingers and Hermione felt her own body start to push itself down in order to meet them as they entered her,

"Lucius."

"That's it. Such a beautiful sound. Keep saying it for me."

"Lucius-" She felt something brush over a point just above where his fingers were working in and out of her which seemed to ignite flashes of lightning inside her. Her back arched up even more and she moaned loudly,

"_My name _Hermione, keep saying it..." It was so difficult to focus on anything but the pleasure currently coursing through her system but she managed to do as he had requested,

"Lucius … lucius, lucius-" Again she felt that spot being manipulated and again those lightning bolts erupted, firing their way down to the very tips of her toes. _What was he doing to her?!_

"Lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius" Her head thrashed wildly on the floor and her body became covered with a damp sheen of sweat,

"Lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius" She felt herself rising up on a wave, every cell in her body tightening in awareness and expectation,

"Lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius lucius" She began to crest the wave,

"_Lucius lucius LUCIUS!"_ Her whole body convulsed as the world exploded before her eyes, each one of her senses blazing with exquisite rapture…

***********

Slowly …

Gradually …

… Hermione began to come back down to earth …

She felt small tremors of aftershocks dancing under her skin…

And she felt a warm hand stroking itself up and down her uncovered torso. From the valley between her breasts right down to her navel and back up again.

After a few tries she managed to pry her eyes open … Only to find herself looking into sparkling grey ones …

"There now, wasn't that fun?" Hermione closed her eyes again, her euphoric feeling quickly dissipating at the sound of the coldly amused voice. It didn't even hold one hint of emotion, it's tone completely indifferent, even though Hermione herself felt as if her body would never be the same again…

Unbidden she felt tears begin to form behind her eyelids. She hated the fact that the man who was doing all these things to her was so unmoved by everything. Yes, she had known what he was like when this started but she thought … had thought that at least he would feel _something_ … even if what just a iota of what she was feeling … Just give her some hint, any hint…

She felt trickles of water escape and begin to make their way down her face. She squeezed her eyes tighter,

"Oh dear, now that's not supposed to happen is it?" A large thumb brushed over her wet cheeks to wipe away the tears but all that happened was more came cascading down to take their place. Lucius made a tsking sound,

"Now what's this my dear, hmm?"

And she couldn't hold it in any longer-

"Please … _please_ just say something, _anything_ … Please just let me know that everything we're doing isn't completely meaningless to you … That I'm not completely meaningless to you-" Her voice broke and she sucked in a very uneven breath. She forced her eyes open to see if her words had caused any reaction whatsoever.

His stoic expression didn't even flicker,

"Is that leap of faith beginning to look a bit far now Hermione?"

She choked on a sob and turned her face away from him, she scrunched her eyes up again as yet more unwanted tears escaped from them, dripping down onto the floor.

Once again she felt the warm hand wipe them away, not gently, but not roughly either.

"Now listen to me Hermione. I can't tell you that I'm wildly in love with you or that I am besotted by beauty and can hardly breathe whenever you enter a room." He paused and she wondered if that was all that he was going to say.

But then he continued, speaking slightly more deliberately than before. "But I like your spirit, your fire, your loyalty… I enjoy your intelligence and I admire your kindness, and your warmth. I cannot and will not tell you that I love you because it would be a lie and I do not wish to lie to you." Abruptly he leaned down and his voice changed so dramatically that Hermione couldn't help but open her eyes at the difference, "But know this Hermione," It was deeper, much more intense, almost like a growl, "_I do want you_.I want to have you as my own. I want to enjoy your body as well as your mind and I want to experience having you as a part of my life; at my side, on my arm and in my bed. I cannot guarantee that it will be forever, you may not want it to be, but be certain that I do indeed want you … and not just for this one night."

She continued watching him as he finished this speech and then once again raised his head to look down at her, his expression still giving nothing away but his eyes more intense than she had ever seen them.

"Will that suffice or do you wish to stop proceedings altogether?" The indifferent voice was back in force but his eyes retained their altered look.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and wiped at her cheeks, sniffing a couple of times as well. His confession wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, but it was _a lot more _than she had expected. And in truth it did ease her mind to know that he didn't want this as merely a one time thing. It occurred to her that he could have been lying, could simply take her and then turn round and say that it was all a joke or a dare but she found she couldn't quite believe that. They had both been dancing round this for a long while and in all the time that she'd known him, Lucius had never been anything but honest with her, even if that honesty was brutal.

She raised her gaze up towards him. Vaguely she realised that she mustn't look very appealing at the moment. She could feel the redness of her eyes and whenever she cried her skin always became a horrible patchwork of red blotches. Yet Lucius apathetic expression never wavered and, somehow, she found that oddly comforting…

"We-we can carry on … if you're alright with that." He gave her a tight-lipped smile,

"I'm sure I'll cope."

He brought his hands down onto the tops of her thighs and massaged them there,

"Now then I need you to relax yourself … again."

Another deep breath and then she attempted to do as he requested.

She felt him ease her legs even further apart as he moved forward a few inches, bringing himself right up to her centre.

She let out a gasp when she felt his thick length at her entrance and her eyes shot downwards. She now noticed that his legs were bare, _when had he taken his trousers off?! _There was a thick nest of platinum curls and from that -

She felt fingers beneath her chin tug her head back up to it's former position and saw a definite smirk stretched across pale lips,

"Now I don't think you should be looking at that just yet. Not that I mind, but I rather think that it would only serve to cause you anxiety … which I think we have enough of already, don't we?" He gave her a very telling look and she flushed, while trying not to allow her eyes wander back downwards. She had only caught the barest glimpse but … she was glad that Lucius had brought her head up.

She felt a slight pressure at her now moist entrance and against her will her body seized up once more.

"Hmm, I can see that this is going to be problem." He said looking down at the triangle of dark hairs at the apex of her legs. His eyes flicked back to her face, "I think I should use a spell in order to keep your body relaxed."

Hermione frowned … a spell? It didn't seem quite … _right_ that they should use magic with regard to this. Afterall, this was what people had been doing for thousands of years right? And they didn't all use spells … It would mean she wouldn't be able to get the full experience of what it was like…. And it felt almost like cheating…

"I-" She swallowed, her mind recalling that ever-so fleeting glimpse, "I don't want to use a spell."

He raised an eyebrow,

"I think it would help, make it less painful for you." The way he said it made it sound as if he didn't care either way but Hermione knew that the fact that he was saying the words at all revealed that he did care. At least slightly…

"It-it's ok. I-I want to know what it's like … the full experience, not have it lessened by magic… I can handle it."

Lucius chuckled in cold amusement, his eyes still on her own,

"Of course you can." He said, as though she'd just proclaimed that she could fly without a broom.

His gaze flicked down to where they were about to be joined and then back to her, a dark smile on his face,

"In that case pet, prepare yourself."

Without warning he plunged all the way inside of her and Hermione screamed, her body automatically clamping down on the alien intrusion. Lucius gave a drawn out hiss at her body's reflex and then let out a strangled laugh,

"Merlin girl, you feel like a bloody _vice_."

Hermione barely took in his words since all she could feel was the pain. The pain of having something so hard and thick in that unaccustomed and hitherto unused place and the ache of feeling herself being mercilessly stretched and extended far beyond her limits. Out of the slither of vision from between her scrunched up eyes she saw Lucius raise his hand. She opened her eyes wider to see what he was doing when she witnessed his wand fly into his open palm. He proceeded to point it towards her stomach but she shot out her hand to grab hold of it before he could utter the spell,

"N-No don't." He raised an eyebrow,

"You are clearly in some considerable pain. It seems rather foolish to endure it if you don't have to." Hermione took a slight pleasure from the fact that his voice no longer held quite the composure and indifference that it had done previously. Her body was at least causing him to feel something…

"I-I can take the pain." People did this all the time for Merlin's sake, without the aid of magic. And she had wondered for a long time what it would feel like .. And now she knew … _It bloody well hurt! _Yet a certain irrational part of her mind told her that if she allowed Lucius to cast a charm, it would be like letting him win … Win what exactly she didn't know. But she'd always been a fighter and wasn't about to stop now,

"You can move, I can take it." Lucius laughed, though again that sounded rather more strained than it had before,

"Can you now?" He placed his wand on the floor beside him before leaning over her fully, placing his elbows and forearms on the floor at either side of her head, trapping her in, and making it impossible for her to see anything else but his face,

"Always so brave my dear." He breathed down at her, his eyes glittering, "You say you are able to take this … But do you think that you will be able to cope with taking _me_?" She saw the challenge in his eyes … as well as something akin to need. Oh yes, she was definitely having some effect on this man.

"I can take you." Her words did not sound as firm and confident as she had wanted them to be, but they held conviction. His lips split apart, revealing his perfect white teeth as he laughed again,

"As the lady wishes." He breathed onto her lips once more, "I suggest you do try to relax again though." He kept his eyes locked on hers and she endeavoured once more to loosen the muscles in her body.

Lucius drew himself out, only to push back in again sharply. Hermione gritted her teeth at the new wave of discomfort that swept over her when he re-entered but didn't release eye contact with him.

He repeated his action, this time with slightly more force so that it caused Hermione's body to arch up slightly. She heard a whisper of a sob catch in her throat,

"Are you sure you don't want the spell Hermione?" She felt Lucius stop, could see grey depths staring at her intensely.

"I-I'm fine. Carry on." He gazed at her for a moment before continuing; Out and In. Out and In.

Gradually he increased the force of his thrusts, seeming to bury himself deeper inside her with each one. The pain continued to radiate out from the place where they were joined and it felt strange to have her legs spread so far apart in order to accommodate Lucius.

"So tight my dear … So beautifully tight … It feels like a damn fist squeezing itself round my cock…"

Again she didn't like the vulgar words he was using but she did like watching as his breathing became uneven and sweat began to gather and glisten on his upper lip. It was nice to witness him loosing his ever-present control … In fact …

Even though she knew it would hurt, she tried clenching the sore muscles that presently encased the hard flesh of Lucius' body.

She felt his rhythm stutter and he couldn't seem to hold back the quiet hiss that fell from his lips. She saw his narrowed eyes glitter down at her,

"Girl, I will tell you now that it's not advisable to do that… since that is certainly not conducive to a mutually beneficial conclusion."

Hermione didn't quite understand his meaning. Her entire lower body ached and she couldn't imagine getting much, if any pleasure out of this particular act …

But she did like seeing Lucius finally be affected by something…

She waited until he had pushed himself in all the way up to the hilt before again squeezing her muscles round him, trying to get them even tighter this time,

"_Ah!_" She glimpsed both his arms clenching on either side of her head and he froze himself in place above her, his eyes tightly shut, pale hair now damply sticking to his forehead. He opened his eyes to blaze down at her. She couldn't tell if the shiver that went through her was derived from fear at his expression or excitement at having been the one to cause it …

He watched her for along moment, she could feel the strength of his breathing as warm air puffed down onto her own skin. She didn't look away from his burning eyes…

Then suddenly he smiled, though it did look fairly stiff and unnatural. He moved his head so that his eyes were directly above her own and his mouth was situated right over her own lips,

"So then you want to play do you Little One? Believe me when I say that I _was trying _to be gentle with you …"

She felt him shift himself so that he now rested his weight on his knees. He removed his hands from by her head and slid them down over each side of her body, flowing over her breasts and caressing the flare of her waist before bringing them both round to her bum. Abruptly he used each hand to take a rough hold on each of the fleshy mounds and yanked her lower body up towards him. Hermione gasped at the unexpected action.

Leaning back down towards her Lucius once again whispered against her mouth,

"But since you don't seem to appreciate my efforts … then we'll do this another way."

He left her body almost completely before slamming himself back in, his hold on her enabling him to force her body up to meet his as he did so.

She threw her head back and shrieked. Now that _really did hurt_. And she would have asked him to stop if her ears hadn't also picked up the guttural sound that had been drawn from his throat when he had plunged into her.

She made to look at him again and his eyes burned back at her, the grey irises swirling like clouds in the heart of a storm. And she found herself _so glad _that he was showing that he felt _something_, that this experience was having some effect on him…

But he was looking at her … expectantly … and self-assuredly … and she realized; He waiting for her to ask him not to do that again, to once again go slower. If she hadn't heard his own voice and seen the look in his eyes he probably would've been right … But since she had seen …

She continued to meet his gaze…

When he realised that she wasn't forthcoming with a tirade of complaints about the pain and desperate pleas for him to stop, he drew himself out again. Hermione braced herself.

For a second time he tore into her burning canal and she forced herself to focus through the pain in order to once again tighten the muscles that already felt a breaking point round him,

"_Fuck!_" Lucius clenched his teeth together along with his eyes as he hastily halted once more. She felt the hands that were currently holding onto her arse shaking even as they squeezed her flesh harder.

His chest really was rising and falling rapidly now and his panting breaths reverberated around the large room.

"Fine." The word was darkly calm, a direct contrast to the rest of him.

He didn't even open his eyes before pulling himself out and then driving back in, his pelvis slapping against her own. Hermione managed to hold in her cry of pain but Lucius didn't. It was a half grunt, half moan that seemed to be dredged from deep within his chest.

He repeated his action, again and again and again, plunging into her body with abandon, his blonde hair swinging round his face and those grunting moans coming with ever more frequency.

Hermione felt the carpet beneath her abrading the skin of her back from the momentum of his thrusts. She raised her clenched fists from her sides in order to hold onto his shoulders. She could see that sweat had now formed on his forehead and it glistened in the light of the unheeded fire. Suddenly eyes that had been previously shut snapped open,

"Is … this…what …you ….wanted … then … girl?" Each word was punctured with a hard thrust and heavy, puffing breaths. She took a moment to try to catch her own breath before answering,

"I … just …wanted…you…to…feel…something."

"Did… you… now? … Well … then … know … that …you've… succeeded…" Her body seemed to arch higher and higher of the floor with each of his shoves and she had to force her mind to concentrate on his words, "But … since … I … am … feeling … something … know… that … you … too … will … feel … the … same …" She felt his hand insinuate itself between their two heaving, sweaty bodies before he found that particular spot-

"_Ah!_" She felt her toes curl as, despite the pain and the discomfort, those little lightning bolts once again sparked through her lower body.

"How… does … that… feel… my…dear…?" He brushed over that same place but with more force this time and the bolts became bigger, and further reaching,

"_Ah, Lucius!_"

"That's … it … pet … say … my… name … as … you … come … Admit … who's … doing … this … to … you …" Once more he raked over that indescribable point and each lightning bolt seemed to catch fire, the sensation not only rivalling but almost counteracting the pain,

"_Lucius_!"

She felt her body once again rising up on that indescribable wave … But now that wave seemed to be bigger … enhanced by the feel of him filling her body …

Lucius thrusts became impossibly faster and much more erratic, his whole body seeming to strain with the effort of hammering in and out of her, his moans louder than ever.

She felt his finger on that place again,

"_Lucius Lucius!_" And she was rising up … Higher than before … And she could feel every cell vibrating with power…

She just needed to go that tiny bit further…And there was only one person who could take her there…

"_Lucius lucius lucius_" She was incapable of saying the words that she wanted to, so she simply tried to convey her wishes through the only word that she could still utter …

He heard her, and he understood...

He pressed his finger down,

"_LUCIUS!!_"

And she shattered into a million pieces of pure ecstasy …

And in a faraway part of her mind she heard him give the same shout, only it was her name that fell from his lips…

**********

Hermione floated back down to feel something heavy covering her…

She saw long, silky blonde hair spread over her chest and felt Lucius' breaths hitting the skin of her neck…

She couldn't help but shift slightly … It did feel nice but Lucius was not by any means light and she felt her lung capacity being worryingly restricted.

He seemed to realise her predicament since he proceeded to drag his weight off her before collapsing onto his back at her side.

They both remained staring up at the ceiling while their bodies and their breathing returned to something resembling normality…

It was when these things had occurred that Hermione suddenly realised that she was still naked and experienced the subsequent flush of humiliation. She sat up and leaned forward so as to reach her red dress that lay crumbled on the floor just beyond her feet. She moved her hand towards it but her eyes suddenly landed between the crux of Lucius' legs instead.

She could see that … _it_ had deflated somewhat but it was still … big. Very big. _That had been inside her?! _She couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of gratitude to Lucius for not allowing her to see it properly. If she had, she doubt he would have been able to get it anywhere near her. She saw that it was now coated with transparent fluids and … blood. A small amount of vibrant red that had been mixed in with the rest of the congealing mess.

She swallowed and then forced her eyes to look away and continued to reach out for her dress, lying back down and bringing it over herself in order to cover her naked body. Now that she thought about it she could feel that her own thighs were sticky, covered with what must be the same substances that were on Lucius … She shuddered slightly.

She turned her head to the side only to find Lucius already watching her intently. She flushed anew; he must have seen her examination of him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing was forthcoming so she shut it again.

Lucius continued watching her.

She searched her mind for something to fill the stillness but she had no idea what to say. She knew that she _wanted_ to say something, needed the relief that came along with talking rather than just this silent staring contest…

"I-I don't really like the words you use when we're … It makes me feel like a slut." Ok, she hadn't meant to say _that_… although it was true…

Lucius watched her for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione wondered if she'd gone too far, maybe he was planning to throw her out for her audacity-

"Trust me my dear I do not think of you as a slut, whore, or any other foul name that you would care to think up." His drawling voice was as emotionless as ever and her body sagged with relief. He didn't sound angry at her comment and for that she was extremely grateful.

She processed his words and found that her mind eased slightly… Although…

"W-what do you think of me as then?" He gave another sigh, this one long and exasperated,

"Always with the questions my dear. Anyone else wouldn't be bothering to speak at this time, but not you…" He reached out a hand to stroke down the side of her face, "Always so curious. Wanting to know. Wanting to be certain of everything." He let his hand fall away and then returned his concentration to the ceiling.

Hermione wondered if that was his way of simply avoiding answering her question but then he startled her by speaking again, his eyes still focused on a point above,

"I think of you as … Hermione," He turned his head to once more look back to her, "My Hermione."

She felt her breath escape in a whoosh, having not even realised that she had been holding it in. She gave him a tentative smile. He simply returned his gaze to the ceiling.

The silence stretched out; their breathing and the crackling of the fire the only sounds within the large room.

Once again Hermione began to feel distinctly uncomfortable with the lack of sound … She would much rather he talked; about what happened, about how he felt, about anything. Then her self-depreciating mind came up with a very disturbing thought. _Perhaps he's waiting for you to leave. He does, afterall, have what he wanted now…_

She looked over at him but he kept his gaze focused above. She tried to squash down the thought but now that her brain had latched onto it, it wasn't letting go. Instead it was growing bigger, more encompassing, until all her thoughts we're filled with it and she had to blink her eyes rapidly to keep the tears from forming. _Merlin she'd never felt so emotional in all her life_ … and it was all because of this one man…

Shakily clutching her dress to herself, she raised herself to a sitting position while her voice only trembled slightly,

"I-I should probably go."

"Oh and why is that? I do hope you're not about to go running off to your idiotic friends to tell them that I raped you or some other such nonsense." She turned her head back, towards the man who had now refocused on her, in outrage,

"No of course I wasn't about to do that!" She snapped, "I knew what I was getting into and I knew who it was with. It was my choice." Lucius simply raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked away again, her next words betraying her sadness, "But Ginny will be wondering where I am."

She made a move to stand but Lucius placed a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her on the floor,

"You're friend will not be wondering about anything for a while Hermione. I instructed my son to keep her occupied-"

"_What?!_" Her head whipped round again, "If you tell me that you're making your son use Ginny-"

"I am not saying anything of the sort my dear. Do try to pay attention. My son is besotted with that young siren, Merlin only knows why. I simply used his natural tendency to hump her at every chance he gets in order to keep her occupied so that we might have some privacy." The flare of anger at the thought of Lucius making his son string Ginny along faded somewhat. Her mind mulled over what he'd said and remembered something else that he'd told her previously,

"You said before that it was your idea to invite me here tonight. Did … did you plan all of this?" She waved her hand vaguely to indicate their two bodies. Lucius appeared to contemplate for a moment,

"No. This was not what you would call premeditated. I simply wanted to have you to myself for a little while without being constantly interrupted by the morons that you work with or from people craving my patronage for some completely pointless endeavour as always seems to happen at work. It was only when I saw you in that delightful red dress that my intentions turned to something more … _intimate_."

"Oh…. So then…" Hermione didn't quite know how to phrase the next question, wasn't sure if she should and most certainly wasn't sure if she wanted an answer, but her always inquisitive mind was burning to know, "Did… did you er…" She allowed her eyes to gaze round the room, hoping that perhaps some courage might be garnered from the dark furniture and shelves of no-doubt priceless books - no such luck. So she switched her eyes back to the man lying next to her and attempted to gauge his reaction instead.

Once again he was simply watching her, his expression almost bored. She pressed on anyway, "Did you … enjoy it?" She found herself wincing at the word 'enjoy' though she couldn't pinpoint an exact reason as to why.

"Do you wish for me to proclaim that it was my best experience ever? That all my dreams were suddenly realized within the heart of that one single act?" He drawled in that gallingly indifferent tone,

"No, but I would like to hear you tell me the truth rather than making pointless sarcastic remarks all the time." She snapped.

He laughed at her outburst. That was another thing that she found exasperating; he wasn't phased at all by her anger. Something Hermione was very unused to since her temper had been compared more than once to that of Molly Weasley's and subsequently invoked the same kind of fear in those around her. Yet all he did was laugh …

"You wish to know if I enjoyed myself?" He said after his mirth had subsided. She mused over saying something sarcastic herself considering he knew perfectly well what question she had asked, but refused to lower herself to his level.

"Yes." She watched his gaze flicker over her body. She realised that all he could probably see was her bare back and one leg since she was still in her sitting position from where she had tried to get up. He sighed as if she were forcing him to answer her,

"You can be sure that I did find your body … pleasurable." His eyes burned into her own, "And I will look forward to reacquainting myself with it in the near future." He broke eye contact and proceeded to lie his head back on the floor, closing his eyes. Hermione watched him, her own body and mind both feeling too strung out, not to mention sore, to contemplate following his action.

As she looked at him though she couldn't help but notice that he did look … beautiful. Of course she had noticed before that he was exceptionally good-looking but when he was resting like this he seemed to lose that superior twist to his lips and not being able to see his eyes meant you couldn't see the haughtiness and cruelness that they held within their depths. He just looked … peaceful … and _beautiful_. Slowly she brought herself to lie back down beside him, on her side so that she was able to gaze at him without any difficulty.

She jumped when his eyes snapped open to look upon her examining him. She had been sure he was practically asleep.

"Is there any particular reason why I am being scrutinised so thoroughly?" He said, his tone challenging.

"Am I not allowed to look at the man who just took my virginity?" Her words didn't have any bite to them, they were only truthful.

He himself let his eyes traverse over her own body in answer. She shifted and realised that it was rather uncomfortable having someone examine you quite so thoroughly,

"If you must know, I was just thinking that you looked … nice, sweet almost, when you're asleep."

"Sweet?" That eyebrow once again decided to try and meet his hairline and his expression told her that he didn't think much to her choice of word. Hermione sighed,

"I mean you look nice … when you're not talking." She couldn't help but add that last part, even though she didn't want to hurt his feelings, _despite the fact that he didn't seem to much care about hers._

"I could say the same about you my dear." _Case in point_. She simply sighed and looked away from him, letting her eyes rove around the large room once more before speaking,

"So … what now?" There were so many answers to that question. Already Hermione's mind was contemplating what the future held for her … for them. She could almost hear Ron and Harry's cries of outrage. Could see the suspicious and condemning looks that would stalk them- Lucius' voice brought her back to the present,

"Now," He said, suddenly reaching out for his wand that was still on the floor from where he'd placed it earlier. Hermione's eyes widened and fear suddenly choked her; _was he going to do something to her?! Hold her at wand point?! Oblivate her?! Kill her?!_ He waved the wand over them both and they popped onto the most extravagant bed at the centre the most extravagant room that Hermione had ever seen, or ever imagined.

She gasped when she felt the dress that she'd still been clutching to herself ripped out of her grasp and thrown to the floor. She then watched as Lucius drew the black silken sheet up from the end of the bed and covered them both. He turned over briefly to place his wand on the bedside table behind him and then turned back to face her again,

"Now we rest." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world …

And at that moment, with her stiff muscles and heavy lidded eyes, Hermione couldn't help but agree with him.

She gazed at him and he gazed back at her. Then, hesitantly, she shifted herself over towards him, eliminating the small gap that had separated them. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm round his waist. She couldn't hold back a small sigh of relief when she felt his arm come round to rest on her back, his fingers lightly stroking up and down.

She turned her head minutely to lay a small kiss on his bare chest and felt her heart melt when he did the same to her forehead.

She continued listening to the soothing beat of his heart until finally her eyes fluttered closed …

*********

_Your eyes will be my downfall_

_While your body will be my sin_

_But as long as you keep me within your arms_

_My soul will willingly burn_

_**********_

**A/N: So there we are! Once again, I know that this story is very similar to my other story except where Lucius is concerned but like I said, this was merely an exercise to see a different Lucius in the same situation. As you've probably noticed rather than being understanding & considerate towards Hermione like he was in 'Lead me into you arms', this Lucius is quite cold and indifferent towards her and finds her inexperience and unsureness amusing. I suppose you could put this down to him not liking Hermione as much as she likes him or just because he's a b*stard or for a completely different reason that you can come up with - I'll leave it up to you!!**

**Besides that I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
